Almora district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Uttarakhand | subdivision_type2 = Division | subdivision_name2 = Kumaon | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 3082 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 1646 | population_total = 630567 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = 205 | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 263601 | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 91-5962 | registration_plate = UA-01 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 862 ♂/♀ | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Alpine (BSh) and Humid subtropical(Bsh) (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Annual temperature | blank2_info_sec2 = 28 to -2 °C | blank3_name_sec2 = Summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = 28 - 12 °C | blank4_name_sec2 = Winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = 15 to -2 °C | website = | footnotes = }} Almora district (Hindi: अल्मोड़ा जिला) is a district of Uttarakhand state, India. The headquarters is at Almora. Almora is a district in the Kumaun division of Uttarakhand in India. Almora is known for its cultural heritage, handicrafts, cuisine and wildlife. History The ancient town of Almora, before its establishment was under the possession of Katyuri king Baichaldeo. He donated major part of this land to a Gujrati Brahmin Sri Chand TiwariKumaon Official website of Almora district. Later on when Chand kingdom was founded in Baramandal, the town of Almora was founded at this centrally located place in 1568Almora history by Kalyan Chand. In the days of the Chand Kings it was called Rajapur. The name 'Rajpur' is also mentioned over a number of ancient copper plates. The present king of kumaon is Mahendra Chand of Lamakhet, he is married to Gita Chand of Rina and has three childrens (Aakanksha Chand, Mallika Chand, Aryan Chand) In the 1960s Bageshwar district, Pithoragarh district and Champawat district had not yet been formed and were part of Almora district.Times World Atlas, 1967 Edition, Plate 30. Geography The town of Almora is situated over a horse saddle shaped ridge of a mountain. The eastern portion of the ridge is known as Talifat and the western one is known as Selifat. The market is at the top of the ridge where these two, Talifat and Selifat jointly terminate. The market is long and is covered with stone slabs. The place of the present cantonment was formerly known as Lalmandi. Presently where the collectorate exists, the 'Malla Mahal' (Upper Court) of Chanda kings was located. The site of present District Hospital used to be 'Talla Mahal' (Lower Court) of Chand rulers. Simalkhet is a village situated in the border of Almora and Chamoli. People of this village can speak both kumauni and garhwali languages. On the top of a hill there is a temple called Bhairav Gadi. Gori River flows through Almora District. Almora was also the site of the dance academy set up by Udai Shankar, danseuse, in 1938 - several well-known Indian and French dancers trained here. The Almora dance academy was housed in Pine Lodge on the outskirts of the town (Ranidhara). The site has views of the Himalayas and the city.District of Almora is divided in to nine tehsils naming Almora, Bhikiyasain, Chaukhutiya, Dwarahat, Jainti, Ranikhet, Someshwar, Sult. "In these hills, Nature’s hospitality eclipses all that man can ever do. The enchanting beauty of the Himalayas, their bracing climate and the soothing green that envelops you, leave nothing more to be desired. I wonder whether the scenery of these hills and the climate are to be surpassed, if equalled, by any of the beauty spots of the world. After having been for nearly three weeks in the Almora hills, I am more than ever amazed why our people need to go to Europe in search of health." , p. 254 - Mahatama M.K. Gandhi "These mountains are associated with the best memories of our race: Here, therefore, must be one of centers, not merely of activity, but more of calmness of meditation, and of peace and I hope some one to realize it." - Swami Vivekananda (replying to the address given to him by the people of Almora) Transport Air Nearest Airport is Pantnagar (Nainital): 127 km. Train Nearest Railway Station is located at Kathgodam, 90 km, from where direct trains are available for Delhi, Lucknow and Agra. Some of the major trains from Kathgodam are: *Sampark Kranti Exp (5035/5036) *Howrah Express (3019/3020) *Ranikhet Express (5013/5014) *Rampur Passenger (1/2 R.K. Passenger and 3/4 R.K. Passenger) *Naintial Express (5308/5307) *Garib Rath ( weekly) Road Almora is well connected by road to important centres in the region. Some distances: *Delhi (378 km) *Lucknow (460 km) *Nainital (66 km) (via Ranikhet 103 km) *Kathgodam (90 km) Demographics According to the 2011 census Almora district has a population of 621,927, roughly equal to the nation of Montenegro or the US state of Vermont. This gives it a ranking of 517th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was -1.73 %. Almora has a sex ratio of 1142 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 81.06 %. Hindus 621,203, Muslims 7,283 (1.15%), Christians 959.Most of the population lives near the main market of almora that forms neary 45% of the population. Culture Notable personalities * Manohar Shyam Joshi (1933–2006) Writer. Born in Almora.WRITERS AND THEIR WORKS Foundation of SAARC Writers. * Sumitra Nandan Pant Writer. Born in Almora. * General B.C Joshi General in Indian Army Born in Almora. References * External links * * Kumaoni.org - Information on Kumaon Region and Community Category:Districts of Uttarakhand Category:Almora district